


He's an Idiot 2

by Strailo



Series: He's an Idiot [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strailo/pseuds/Strailo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ichigo went to Soul Society, he wasn't expecting to find a lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He's an Idiot 2 Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: He’s an Idiot  
> Arc: 2  
> Part: 1  
> Pairing: Jyuushiro/Urahara/Ichigo  
> Word count: 1,744  
> Beta’d by: cutsycat  
> AN: And here we are with a brand new story in the same line with a brand new pairing. I hope you guys enjoy! *loves*
> 
> *~*~*~*

Nearly eight months had passed since Yumichika had jumped Hanatoru in his room at the Urahara shoten, followed soon by Ikkaku jumping him and screwing him in the study room attached to the shoten’s library.

Eight wonderful, sex and date filled months where Hanatoru had blossomed into who he was truly meant to be, making his lovers prouder with every accomplishment that he landed. Making them beam with every obstacle that he surpassed before coming back to it and kicking it until it was nothing more than a smear on the ground. It still amazed them how much having lover’s who cared for him and believed in him helped the younger man grow and become more confident.

But there was only one problem that was starting to grate on Ikkaku’s and Yumichika’s nerves.

“I’m gonna rip him into tiny chunks,” Ikkaku growled lowly as he stalked back and forth across the living room floor, Yumichika and Hanatoru watching him from where they were seated.

One Ganju Shiba and his insistent need to try and butt into their relationship, hoping to break the threesome apart, and in the end, become Hanatoru's knight in shining armor was the reason for the rant.

The beauty obsessed man was lounging in the arm chair, looking bored as he rested his chin on one hand, but his violet eyes were promising death. Their small lover was laid out on the living room couch, lying under the blanket that usually sat over the back of it.

His clothes on the other hand were on the floor and he was feeling decidedly content if not sticky. “What did Ganju do this time?” he asked as he shifted under the blanket, watching Ikkaku stalk back and forth, wearing a hole into the floor.

“The fucking idiot tried to get the jump on me during training. I had to show him just why you don’t fuck with me. Or taicho,” Ikkaku stated, stopping to appreciate the smooth skin that was exposed when Hanatoru sat up and the blanket fell off of his shoulder.

He had to admit that the sight always made him feel better, especially when Hanatoru had just been fucked by Yumichika. Sighing, he sat down next to the naked Hana, feeling the small body curl up against his side, a small hand finding its way into his top and smooth over his skin in a soothing touch.

“So you tossed him around with a snarl on your face?” Hanatoru asked lowly, feeling Ikkaku slid his hand down his back and over his naked hip, displacing the blanket. The bald man chuckled and pulled Yumichika into his lap when the beautiful man stood up and came near them with a smirk on his lips.

“Yeah, pretty much. It was a lot of fun and I would do it again if I had half the chance really. He’s starting to test my patience though especially since most of his abilities come from tricks instead of real face to face shit,” Ikkaku grunted, basking in the softness of his lovers. He was hardly surprised at feeling two hands dip below his belt to tease him into hardness, to pump and stroke him into a relaxing climax that left him with sticky pants. “Both of you are way too good to me,” he chuckled breathlessly.

Hanatoru smiled as he idly cleaned his hand with his tongue before he stood and shoved a bit of hair out of his face. Holding the blanket around him, he smiled at the two men and said “You should know that he’s been trying to get a hold of me, even though I’ve told him that he’s had his chance but isn’t ever going to get another.”

“He is going to die a very slow and pain filled death,” Yumichika muttered, getting a soft look from his smallest lover before he padded into the bathroom to clean up. The violet eyed man stood, wiping his hand free of Ikkaku's cum, his eyes flashing as he thought of what he would do to the stupid fool that had dared talk to their healer. 

They had been keeping a very close eye on the Shiba, wanting to see just how he would react to the fact that his ex had moved on so fast and so well.

Apparently the man hadn’t taken it very well and it was starting to piss off the two men knowing that Ganju was harassing Hanatoru and trying to use underhanded, dirty tricks against them during training. It just wasn’t the way the Eleventh division was run and even Kenpachi was starting to get pissed off about it. And when Kenpachi got pissed off about something, everyone suffered outside of Yachiru.

“We lucked out finding him when we did,” Yumichika mused as he wrapped his arms around the bald male’s neck, nuzzling against his cheek with a soft smile on his lips.

“That we did,” Ikkaku chuckled with a smirk on his lips, running a calloused hand over one lean hip, squeezing it as he shrugged and his smirk turned into a smile that screamed contentment. “I'm actually glad that you decidedly took an interest in Hanatoru when you did otherwise we might be missing such a compliment to our lives.”

“I was just curious about why he was being sent to us so suddenly but to hear that the idiot had decided to just out and out dump him, leaving him in so much pain. We know just how strong he can be, and we enjoy the fact that he can kick our ass if he really puts his mind to it,” Yumichika mused as he took the time to stretch very slowly with a growl before coming to relax again against Ikkaku. “I don't know why Shiba decided to fall under such peer pressure and from such idiots as the ones that he's been dealing with since they graduated the academy. You would think his elder sister would have kicked his ass and made him see some sense.”

Ikkaku snorted as Hanatoru walked from the bathroom, clean of the remnants of his afternoon romp with Yumichika, and walked into their bedroom. They could hear the soft, sweet sound of the healer humming a song that he had enjoyed in the living world. “You would think but I don’t think the lessons were able to take as well as she had hoped. Perhaps… Nah, I don’t think he would be so dumb as to do anything like that.”

Yumichika raised an eyebrow. “Like what?” he asked, tearing his eyes from where he could see their healers soft skinned body move around the bedroom, looking for some clean clothes.

“Drugs. Or possibly hiding past head injuries. I’ve been wanting to get him tested for a variety of shit but I have not been able to get taicho to sign off on the forms to force the bastard to the fourth division for a full work up for every little thing,” Ikkaku admitted, shrugging as Yumichika frowned heavily at that bit of news.

He sighed and ran a delicate hand through his hair, shaking his head with a light frown. “We might have to go to Kukaku-san for his full medical records, that is if she knows it all. The little bastard is good at hiding things, even from his dear, sweet sister,” Yumichika purred.

“So fucking true,” Ikkaku grunted, smiling as Hanatoru finally emerged from the bedroom. He was dressed in a large under top that they all knew was Yumichika’s, and holding a basket filled with laundry.

“Going to do some laundry, Hana-chan?” Yumichika asked with some curiosity, knowing that if Hanatoru did the laundry, either he or Ikkaku were asked to make dinner. It was done that way just because it usually took the small healer a few hours to really get everything done and put away, especially with laundry from the three of them.

Things tended to get very dirty in a very short time with their jobs.

“Yes, I am. There’s no real need to cook tonight, Yumichika-kun” Hanatoru stated, smiling sweetly at the man as he hitched the basket up a bit in his arms. “We do have quite a bit of leftovers in the refrigerator. Ikkaku-kun, you should get back to work soon. Same with you, Yumichika-san. I have the rest of the day off since all I had to do was the supply count,” he chuckled, getting an adorable pout from Yumichika and a disgruntle look from Ikkaku.

“You’re right. And I’ll do dinner tonight, even if it is a mix of leftovers,” Ikkaku sighed, Yumichika pouting as he stood up and smoothed out his uniform that he had put on after a quick shower earlier. The bald man snorted and looked at his hakama with a sigh before heading for the bedroom. “I need to change first. Yumi-kun, head on ahead of me and start kicking some ass. I’ll meet you there and join in.”

“Oh, so much fun,” Yumichika chuckled with a smile before kissing him and Hanatoru before leaving with one last wink at them. Hanatoru chuckled and kissed Ikkaku before heading into the laundry room to start cleaning things.

As Ikkaku started to redress in a fresh uniform, he had an idea that he had to talk about with Hanatoru, moving to the laundry as he pulled on his top. “Hey, Hana, what do you think about me going to talk with Ichigo-san about what to do with Ganju?” he asked.

Hanatoru looked up from the sorting of the clothing that was in piles before him and raised an eyebrow. “I think he would be of great help in the long run,” he mused, shrugging with a small smile. “He’s very good at coming up with new ideas to take care of things,” he continued, tossing a top that was in his hand onto a pile. “Talk with Yumichika-san.”

“Yeah, alright,” Ikkaku hummed, finishing with getting dressed and heading out, leaving Hanatoru to his business. Once he arrived at the eleventh division, he found Yumichika and ran the idea across him, getting a smile and the go ahead for doing that. He settled in behind his desk for a few minutes to fill out a form to head to the Living World for a few days.

Once that was done, he stood up and headed out to torture… that is, train the new people.


	2. He's an Idiot 2 Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: He’s an Idiot   
> Arc: 2  
> Part: 2  
> Pairings: Ichigo/Urahara/Jyuushiro in various forms  
> Word count: 1,743  
> Beta’d: Cutsycat  
> AN: Almost forgot to post this. Oops.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Walking into the large library, eyes sliding over the amazing amount of book shelves that were stuffed with several books, Ikkaku shoved his hands into his jeans, wandering down the aisles as he looked for Ichigo. Finding the young Shinigami, he stood at the end of the aisle and watched the kid as he pulled down a book, opened it, read over a part and then slid it back onto the shelf. 

Ichigo looked up from where he was standing before raising an eyebrow at him, pulling another book down from the shelf.

Ikkaku smirked slightly at the sight of Ichigo in a pair of purple rimmed glasses that were sliding down the pert nose.

“Hey there, Ichigo. Mind if I talk with you?” he asked, strolling down towards the other male as Ichigo looked at the book and put it down onto a metal cart that had several other books on it already.

“I don’t mind. What do you need?” Ichigo asked as he started to push the cart towards where his stuff sat, waiting for him to find his books and walk back to the desk. The area around him was clear of anyone being there, allowing him the needed privacy that Ikkaku was hoping for. As the younger male sat down, he pulled off his glasses and set them aside. “So what can I help you with? Hanatoru-kun or Yumichika-san aren’t sick, are they?”

Ikkaku smiled and shook his head with a smile. “No, they’re not. But we’re having some problems with Hana’s ass of an ex,” he stated, shrugging as he frowned heavily at the thought of Ganju.

“Ganju Shiba wasn’t it?” Ichigo asked, picking up a pen and tapping it on the table as he frowned heavily in thought.

“Yeah. Hey, aren’t you friends with him?” Ikkaku asked, raising an eyebrow at Ichigo, getting a heavy scowl from the younger man.

“Fuckin’ asshole decided that just because I’m not formally trained through the academy that I can’t know shit,” he growled, turning away from Ikkaku as he tried not to break his pencil, knowing that at the moment, it was his only one and he wasn’t going to break it over that ass of an ex-friend.

“You? Not know anything?” Ikkaku barked out a laugh, shaking his head with a smile, eyes dancing as he shrugged with a leer. “Not only did you kick the ass of a fully trained, very powerful Shinigami where not even Yamamoto-soutaicho could, but you have achieved bankai at the age of 15, months before your sixteenth birthday. You can kick anyone’s ass now after so many years of training and fighting,” he stated, watching a flush spread over cheeks.

“Shut up,” Ichigo huffed before he shook his head and smiled slightly. “I guess it’s one of those things where he thinks going to an academy is better than one on one training. So I kinda stopped talking to the ass after he tried to convince me to leave my human life early. I’m going to have to leave before I turn 40 anyways, so why am I going to shorten it even more just to go to an academy where I can run circles around the teachers? Even my kido is getting better.”

“Yeah, you’re gonna end up a taicho by the time you come to Seireitei, there is no doubt about it,” Ikkaku stated, shaking his head with a smirk. “Anyways, the idiot’s been trying to fuck with our relationship with Hanatoru and pissing me and Yumichika off something fierce. We’ve stated that he’s ours, that no one is allowed to fuck around with him or anything like that but he’s intent on really ticking me and Yumi off.”

“Sounds like he wants what he can’t have,” Ichigo drawled, waving his pencil at Ikkaku, an eyebrow twitching at the thought of the other man trying to fuck with an obviously happy relationship. “Damn, what is the idiot thinking? I’m surprised you haven’t seen his sister coming after him and kicking his ass for his attitude.”

“I think he’s been playing a good boy for her when he’s not at the eleventh and not been telling her what he has been doing in the last few months,” Ikkaku said slowly, rubbing at his chin with a frown tugging at his mouth once more. “Even taicho is getting annoyed by the bullshit that Shiba has been pulling lately.”

“Tell me what he’s been doin’,” Ichigo requested, lacing his fingers together and leaning forward as he stared at the other man with a curious expression on his face.

“Between just being an annoyin’ pain in the ass, he’s been late to at least 3 shifts every two weeks, which is not good considerin’ that taicho likes to have a meeting to go over for the day’s plans before shifts start. That’s also about the time that we’re supposed to get what we’re doin’ for the day for anyone not me, taicho, fukutaicho, or Yumi-chan.” Ikkaku rubbed at his face as he sat back, face thoughtful. “Hell, even Yachiru is getting irritable and those who are forced to watch her are about ready to kill whoever is pissing her off.”

“Damn, this is bad,” Ichigo sighed, shaking his head once more. Rubbing at his head, he let his head fall back and his eyes shut. Ikkaku allowed himself to indulge in looking at the pretty male before him.

He and his lover’s had really talked about Ichigo over the last few months, wondering just how they would help him find someone to make him happy and they all agreed that while Ichigo was strong, his build was lean. He was meant for face to face melee combat instead of brute strength and it showed in the way he moved and the way he was built. Ichigo wasn’t also quite handsome, but was more on the pretty side when he wasn’t scowling.

Not that a lot of people knew that since Ichigo was more likely to scowl then smile or have a soft look on his face.

But Ikkaku, Yumichika and Hanatoru had all seen a soft look of some kind on the young Shinigamis face, and they all knew that only Urahara, and surprisingly enough, Jyuushiro, had seen them to. All five men could happily say that he was, simply put, gorgeous.

“So, not only is he trying to break you guys up and play the knight in shining armor, so to speak, but he’s also slacking off of his duties?” Ichigo finally said, startling Ikkaku out of his mental contemplation of his friend.

“Yeah.” Ikkaku shook his head and leant forward, resting his elbows on the table with a look of concentration. “We need to figure out what we need to do about the jack off. The fact that he’s fucking with our relationship will probably take a backseat to the fact that he’s slacking off his duties in the eleventh division.”

“Okay, so you need to first get him to stop slacking, and then you need to get him to stop meddling.”Ichigo contemplated what they could do for the time being before rolling his shoulders. “I’m suddenly very glad that I don’t have to deal with the ass anymore. I do suggest in concern to him fucking with your relationship, go to his sister. She’ll kick his ass for you and enjoy doing so. But do it as a last resort.”

“Not a problem. Me and the others were talking about doing that,” Ikkaku hummed, Ichigo nodding his head.

“Yeah. As for his slacking during his shifts, I say that you guys get him to start doing that one program, the tutor program, and do it with one of the toughest, bitchiest bastards you have. Then set it so that he’s kept busy every single day and can only get out once a week to visit his sister,” Ichigo said, smirking at his friend, looking decidedly mean about what he had just suggested. “If he wishes to act like a spoiled brat, then he should be treated as such. I’m sure Kenpachi will happily sign the forms for this to happen.

“Aww, man, Ichigo-kun, you’re a mean, mean guy,” Ikkaku snickered, eyes flaring brightly at the thought of really fucking Ganju over. “And doing the program will keep him busy, won’t it?”

“Yep. He’ll both be so busy and so exhausted during the time that he won’t have many chances to really fuck things over with you. Or at least try to since you three are so damn close,” Ichigo hummed, a bit of his loneliness shining through with the words.

Ikkaku stared at him with an understanding look on his face before clearing it as Ichigo looked up from his papers. “Okay, so we have him keeping busy which will help us in the long run in regards to the relationship between me, Yumi-chan and Hana-chan. So what do you think we should do for actually keeping him away from our relationship?”

“I say you stake your claim. Take Hanatoru out on very public dates; get people talking about how sweet you are to him. Never once did that happen when he was dating Ganju. But then again, the only really nice place that Ganju took Hanatoru was some little hole in the wall that is nice but too small to really matter in the long run,” Ichigo drawled, smirking at the other man. Ikkaku smirked back. “Take him to the festival that is coming up in the next few weeks. Buy him this very pretty kimono that he’s been eyeing for the last three weeks at that one store and show him off. If you have to, before you go to Ganju's sister, play exhibitionist and fuck your little healer in an alley way after making sure that he’s going to be nearby.”

Ikkaku blinked several times before smirking at the other. “I love your naughty little mind,” he chuckled, watching Ichigo flush brightly and look away.

“It’s just a thought. I’ve been hanging out with Yourichi way too much,” he grumbled, causing Ikkaku to chuckle lowly.

“I’m sure that Urahara loves it when you curse, Ichi-chan. No wonder he loves to tease you every chance he gets,” the bald man teased, getting a piece of paper tossed at him before the two settled in to plan out just what would be needed to be done in the long run.


	3. He's an Idiot 2 Pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: He’s an Idiot  
> Arc: 2  
> Part: 3  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Characters: Jyuushiro/Urahara  
> Word count: 1,620  
> AN: So you will notice that I didn’t post last week. Why? Because I was in Washington on vacation! That’s why. You’re lucky I’m posting now since I’m so damn sick. *hacks up a lung* First wake up hack fest. Lovely. *sighs* 
> 
> Anyways, I’m home and posting and writing once more. Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Swirling his tea around in his cup, Urahara stared at the white haired man with a slightly smug smile on his face, highly amused by the way the other was acting at that moment. It was almost as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

Jyuushiro was sitting across from him, arms settled on the low table as his hands fiddled with the tea cup that held the barely tasted tea. He had come to the Living World on one of his weekly day trips so he could speak with not only Urahara but also with Ichigo about the activity in the area.

It had long become a welcomed happening, always leading to them either coming together in a bed or coming together just to relax with one another. Ichigo would come early and hand over a full report for the taicho, maybe stay for a few moments before leaving for an early class, or on Fridays, to head home to spend the day with his father, acting as his personal receptionist. It always left the two men wondering why the younger man left in such a hurry.

And Jyuushiro had actually asked him, just blurting out the question, only to receive a bright flush from the younger male and a stuttered excuse of him having to leave so he could walk his sisters to school before Ichigo had left.

Thus, the reason why Jyuushiro was sitting before the table and playing with his tea cup as he tried hard not to pout or blush as Urahara watched him.

“Come now, Jyuu-kun, we were both curious about why he’s always so quick to leave, so you had every right to ask the question,” Urahara teased his sweet lover, chuckling at the pouting frown that he got from the older man.

“Yes, but it was very rude of me. I should have been much more polite then I actually was,” Jyuushiro complained, sighing lowly and shaking his head ruefully. “He probably thinks the worst of me now,” he chuckled, blushing ever so slightly.

“Hardly. He’s much to used to me and Yoruichi when we get into one of our moods,” Urahara chuckled, soothing the other mans fears with a few simple words.

“Too true, too true,” Jyuushiro chuckled with a smile, his eyes dancing as he shook his head. “I’m surprised that he still comes around at all with the way you two tease him, the poor boy,” he scolded, waving a finger at his friend and lover with an amused look. “Have you noticed that if he’s not working on school, he’s patrolling or working, almost as if he is trying to keep busy, keep moving so he can’t really think?”

“Yes, I have noticed that unfortunately.” Urahara swirled his tea around in his cup and frowned heavily as his hat shadowed his contemplative eyes. Jyuushiro watched, waiting for the other to finish thinking over whatever he was thinking about. “He’s hurting, lonely. Hanatoru-san told me as such the last time he was here to pick up something from his room,” he finally said.

“Oh? To be lonely even with so many around,” Jyuushiro hummed, rubbing at his bottom lip with his fingers before shaking his head. “Do you think that perhaps it is because he is also surrounded by many couples, including ourselves on occasion?”

“Yeah, alas. Sado-san, Ishida-san and Orihime-san have seemed to have gotten their act together finally, so it must hurt to be alone in such a way while your best friends are together happily,” Urahara mused, shaking his head. “First the war, then training to be able to control his abilities and be ready for anything now, he had never had the time, or inclination to really find someone to fill that void.”

“But now that he has more free time, he has that time and the ability to find someone. I don’t think though that he will be able to date a normal human. Or a Vizard for that matter since he will be leaving this world much earlier than a normal human would and the Vizards are quite happy here,” Jyuushiro mused with him, watching his lover sit back on one hand and frown heavily at his tea cup. “And most of the younger shinigami would love to have him as a lover…”

“But they wouldn’t be able to quite understand where he comes from with his nightmares from the Winter War,” Urahara continued for him, getting a nod. “He needs someone who is older, wiser, someone who knows what it’s like to be haunted by a past filled with darkness.”

“Someone like you? Or I?” Jyuushiro asked, voice half teasing, half interested in what his lover would say to that.

“Perhaps,” Urahara chuckled with a smile that sent heat spreading through his body, Jyuushiro shifting in place. “Do you know who he has any interest in?” he asked in some curiosity. He knew that his lover had contacts that were a lot better than his own when it came to those of the heart.

“No. It seems that he is tight lipped as to what he is looking for in a lover, much less who interests him at the moment. It is well known that he enjoys standing on a roof and just… staring at the moon and the sky,” Jyuushiro hummed, remembering the gossip that Matsamoto had shared with him. “The young man has been known to stare at men though. Never once has he looked at any females beyond seeing them as friends or sisters, nothing more. I don’t think he would ever look at a woman as a sexual object, at least not as a man.”

“So if he was a woman himself he would look at them with some sexual interest,” Urahara chuckled, Jyuushiro smiling slightly as he raised an eyebrow at his lover. 

“Don’t let our dear Ichi-chan hear you say that,” the silver haired man chuckled lowly, eyes flaring with delight at the thought of Ichigo as a young woman. “Anyways, there’s a few pictures running around that have him in drag, looking rather good for all intents and purposes,” he continued, smirking at the spark of interest that flared brightly in the blonds eyes. “He has some very… lovely legs for a male.”

“Did you…by any chance find copies of them?” Urahara purred. He was always up to seeing Ichigo in outfits that were beautiful on him or that showed off that lovely lean body to its best advantage. Jyuushiro chuckled and pulled his bag close to him, pulling out an envelope to slide it over to his lover.

Urahara's eyes gleamed in anticipation and opened the envelope, slowly pulling out the stack of pictures. Looking at the top picture, he swallowed heavily at the sight of Ichigo in a dress. 

He had been shoved into a lovely dark purple Lolita dress that brushed around his knees, lighter purple petticoats peeking from out under the top dress. Gold buttons ran up one side before turning to the left and then running up his neck as lace brushed under his chin. He wore light purple stockings that were barely long enough to reach just over his knees. 

It was a beautiful, wonderful sight and sent heat shooting through his body. The following pictures of Ichigo were all of him in the same dress but doing other things. It seemed as if the one who had taken the pictures had done so without the young man’s permission or knowledge. It was obvious since they showed him doing things like talking with his sisters as he squatted down before them, wiping an alcohol pad over Karin's skinned knee, or just dodging out of his father’s attacks.

One picture had Ichigo doing just that as he held the skirt down with his hands but not quite managing it. A pair of panties the color of twilight peeked out, just barely, from under the skirt. Urahara's length throbbed as he put the pictures away and looked at his lover with dark eyes.

“We’ll worry about our dear Ichi-chan later,” he growled, getting a smirk as Jyuushrio stood and headed for the bedroom that they shared. “For now, I want to taste you,” Urahara continued, following after the man, watching him swing his hips.

Once they were behind closed doors, Jyuushiro stripped out of his clothes as Urahara followed his example, loving the way that his lover’s body was so beautiful. Most thought that, despite the fact that he was strong and capable, that he was stick thin and most likely emaciated. But he wasn’t. Yes, he was lean, but it was all pure muscle that had come from years of training and teaching. 

It always amazed Urahara that he was such a lucky bastard that he had landed one Jyuushiro Ukitake. Even as they came together in pleasure and passion, reconnecting sexually, mentally, emotionally, they also felt as if their world would be changing very soon and couldn’t wait for that to happen. After they had spent their passion for each other, they laid out on the bed and continued their conversation.

“Do you think that Ichigo-san is interested in you and me? With the way he has been acting with his lately, it wouldn’t be surprising if he was,” Jyuushiro said as Urahara slowly ran his fingers through his hair.

“I do think that he could possibly be interested in us. Perhaps you should use your week here and help me see if he is,” Urahara suggested with a leer down at his lover.

“I think I shall,” Jyuushiro chuckled as he rolled over to lie over his mate and rolled his hips.


	4. He's an Idiot 2 Pt. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: He’s an Idiot  
> Arc: 2  
> Part: 4  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Characters: Ichigo/Jyuushiro  
> Word count: 1,896  
> AN: Ah, another chapter, another cackle. *cackles* Anyways, enjoy the fun you guys. *hugs*
> 
> *~*~*~*

Sighing lowly as he rubbed at his shoulders, Ichigo moaned happily as he packed the last of his things. His college was getting a two week semi vacation since the grounds had to be sprayed for a sudden and nasty infestation of water roaches. Seeing as that was what was happening, all of their teachers would be using their class blogs to give the lessons information over and their assignments. 

Ichigo was going to use the sudden break to head to Soul Society and talk with some friends, get to know them again seeing as he hadn’t seen several of them in so long due to being so busy with school and work. He was also going to take the time to help Hanatoru, Yumichika and Ikkaku with their continuing problem with Ganju. Jyuushiro would be escorting him back after he had spent the last week in the Living World.

Slowly stretching his arms with a groan, he cracked his back, moaning softly in pleasure. Seeing that he was completely packed and ready to go, he smiled and picked up his duffle bag, heading down the stairs and out the door. Ichigo had said goodbye to his family earlier that morning before they had headed off to their respective duties for the day and was now heading toward the Shoten where Urahara had promised to keep his body in safe keeping.

It wasn’t long before he was sliding the shoten’s door close behind him, already feeling more relaxed than before. Jyuushiro looked up with a smile from where he was sitting at the small table as Ichigo padded into the back area. “Hello, Ichigo-kun, what a delight to see you here so early,” he teased, chuckling when the younger shinigami flushed.

“Sorry about that. I guess I just wanted to get out of there and fast,” he said, smiling slightly as he shrugged before shoving a bit of hair out of his face.

“It’s quite alright. I hope you don’t mind waiting for a few hours before we leave,” Jyuushiro chuckled, getting a shake of Ichigo’s head. 

“I don’t mind, not really. I kind of figured that I would end up having to wait, so no worries, Jyuushiro-san. Where’s Mr. Hat and Clogs?” Ichigo asked as he dumped his bag down onto the floor and took a seat across from the silver haired man.

“Making an American style breakfast for us,” Jyuushiro replied, raising an eyebrow at the sudden look of anticipation on Ichigo’s face at the thought of it. “What?”

“I love his American style breakfasts. He always makes waffles or pancakes, bacon, sausage, toast, hash browns and on occasion, when he’s really wanting some meat, he makes ham steaks,” Ichigo moaned, a gleam of anticipation in his eye as his face flushed lightly. “It’s always so damn good. I am suddenly very glad that I came early.”

Jyuushiro chuckled with a smile, leaning forward on his elbows as he watched Ichigo go on about Urahara's American style breakfasts, amused at the sight. He knew that the younger man had a few true loves and it seemed that his lover’s breakfasts were one. 

“Oh, but I enjoy his Italian. The real Italian, not the fake shit,” Ichigo stated, wiggling in place at the thought of it. Jyuushiro laughed lightly at the look of disgust on the sweet face at the thought of subpar Italian.

“So I take it you’ve tasted quite a bit of Urahara’s cooking?” Jyuushiro asked with some interest, wanting to know just how much time his lover and Ichigo spent.

“Yeah. While I was training my hollow, before we came to save Rukia, he cooked often because he would run me ragged. And then after the Winter War, I was over here every weekend or free day that I could get away to continue training. I knew even then that my training was lacking so I wanted to fix that. And I was glad whenever he cooked for us,” Ichigo admitted, blushing lightly before shrugging with a smile on his lips.

“Sounds like he spoiled you while you were working on getting things done,” Jyuushiro chuckled, getting a shy nod from the young man.

“Yeah, he kinda did. He actually installed that very large tub for me because I needed something to relax in at night that’s not the hot springs down in the training room,” Ichigo said, sitting up as Tessai came out with a tray that carried cups, milk and juice on it. 

“Would you like some tea, Jyuushiro-san, Ichigo-san?” Tessai asked as he laid out the cups and drinks along with silverware.

“Please,” Jyuushiro hummed as Ichigo nodded. Once the large man had left for the kitchen to make the tea, the two males turned back to each other. “I’ve used that tub on occasion. It works well for when I must open my lungs back up. I have permission actually to bring the tub and whatever else I need to set it up to Soul Society.”

“That’s good. I know that it works better on sore muscles then the hot springs.” Ichigo rubbed at his shoulders with a frown, shaking his head with a sigh. “Though, depending on how long we have, I might just use the tub and relax. Last night a hollow decided to pop up and I was tossed around by it.”

Jyuushiro made a soft sound of displeasure at the thought of missing the hollow while he was supposed to watch it. Ichigo smiled and waved a hand at him as he sipped at a bit of orange juice. “I suppose that I missed it. How embarrassing.”

“Don’t worry about it. I only found it because I was walking down to the store for Yuzu for some ginger ale. Karin had an upset stomach last night and needed some,” Ichigo promised with a sweet smile. The look spread heat through Jyuushiro’s body, making him shift on his floor pillow as Urahara and Tessai came out with the platters of food. 

They settled in and happily ate, Ichigo making little sounds of pleasure as he ate, eyes closed and fueling fantasies for the two men that were wanting him. After breakfast, Ichigo did indeed use the bathtub, soaking in hot water that was laced with a special oil that Urahara had created for such uses. Later that afternoon, he and Jyuushiro walked through the gate, landing in the Thirteenth Division’s courtyard, being greeted by the taicho’s two third seats.

“Ichigo-san, how about you stay with me for your time here? It’s quiet and away from most people,” Jyuushiro offered with a smile on his lips, getting a slight blush. 

“Yeah, that sounds really good,” Ichigo hummed, nodding his head as he hefted his duffel bag up further on his shoulder. Jyuushiro noticed that the young man had dressed in different clothes, a pair of jeans and a long shirt that fell around lean thighs, and that his hair was falling around his face in a bit of curl. 

Jyuushiro thought it was absolutely adorable and wondered if he would see the look often. 

“Come along. It’s not far from here,” Jyuushiro hummed with a smile, leading Ichigo towards his home that turned out to be a rather cozy one story home that sat on a good sized piece of land that was covered in a garden with a few crops here and there. “Your room shares my bathroom, so I hope you don’t mind,” he said, smiling as he showed Ichigo where the room was, opening the door and allowing the red head to step through the door.

“This is fine,” Ichigo promised, smiling at the other man with a smile before dropping his duffel bag down onto the bed and turning to Jyuushiro. “I’ll unpack later. You did promise me tea and some of those cookies of yours, right?” he asked, prodding with hope to have some of the chocolate, chocolate chip cookies that Jyuushiro often made. He had gotten hooked on them after getting a batch as a get well gift from the other man.

“Of course,” Jyuushiro chuckled, leading Ichigo into the kitchen and letting him perch on a stool at the breakfast bar as he found the pre-mixed dry ingredients, adding the wet with easy movements. As they baked, he made some hot cocoa to go with them, the scent of chocolate soothing Ichigo as he laid his head down on the bar, eyes watching the silver haired man move around with an easy grace that made him jealous of it.

“How’s Shunsui-san?” Ichigo asked as he took the cup of cocoa, stirring it with the offered spoon before tasting it. The burst of slightly bitter chocolate made him moan and close his eyes to enjoy the taste of it.

Jyuushiro chuckled with a smile at the sight of the other enjoying the cocoa. “He was doing fine the last that I spoke to him. He has been intent on courting somebody and he’s not telling me who it is,” he said, smiling at the curious look on Ichigo’s face as he tilted his head to the side.

“Oh? I would have thought he would still be after Nanao, especially after he had been after for so long,” Ichigo mused as he continued to enjoy his treat, the scent of the cookies filling the air. Jyuushiro looked in on them and shook his head with a smile.

“That was mostly him flirting with her and trying to get her to loosen up just a bit,” he said, getting a curious sound as he pulled out the cookies, letting them cool on their trays. “He’s not too fond of females as lovers. He does enjoy flirting with them and teasing them, but to sleep with? He’s not that into them,” he admitted, shrugging one shoulder with a smile on his lips. “The cookies will be ready to eat in a few.”

Ichigo gave him a pathetic look at being denied his cookies. “Fine,” he sighed, going back to his cocoa. “So what about you? Why are you with Urahara?”

“Because I loved him even when we were both taichos, even before he was exiled because he helped the Vizards,” Jyuushiro admitted with a soft smile. Ichigo hummed lowly and ran a finger around the edge of the cup before him. “What about you? Do you have anyone?”

Ichigo flushed. “No, not really. I…have a thing for someone but I’m not going to try to do anything with them,” he hummed, shrugging with a sad smile on his lips. 

“Why ever not?” Jyuushiro asked as he handed over a still warm cookie. He blinked as Ichigo slid off of the stool and picked up his cocoa with his other hand.

“Because I don’t want to get between their relationship,” Ichigo stated, once more shrugging. “I think I’m going to go unpack now, Jyuushiro-san.”

“Alright,” Jyuushiro mused as he watched Ichigo leave the kitchen, his mind analyzing what he knew and what he had just found out before smirking. He shifted to stand straight and chuckled lowly before moving to follow after Ichigo. “Oh, Urahara, I’m going to have to make sure that you get something special for this,” he chuckled, finding Ichigo licking his fingers as he put clothes up into the closet.

“Jyuushiro-san?” Ichigo queried, getting a smile that promised pleasure.


	5. He's an Idiot 2 Pt. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: He’s an Idiot  
> Part: 5  
> Arc: 2  
> Pairing: Jyuu/Ichigo  
> Word count:  
> AN: Ahh, another chapter, another bit of happy. Enjoy you guys. ;)
> 
> *~*~*~*

The smile that was on Jyuushiro’s lips sent delight skipping up and down Ichigo’s back, making his eyes widen as he swallowed heavily. Biting his bottom lip, he looked down at his clothes, sliding the drawer shut as Jyuushiro closed the door behind him. Ichigo once more looked up from the dresser and his breath hitched slightly at the dark eyes that seemed to almost devour him, making him shift on his feet in anticipation.

Somehow he had known that Jyuushiro would have figured out just who he was crushing on, but he hadn’t thought that it would have been so quick. Closing his empty suitcase, he turned around to lean against the dresser, hands next to him as he waited for Jyuushiro to make his move, brown eyes trailing over the other man’s body. He swallowed as the white taichos haori slid off of the other’s shoulders, coming to lie on a chair as the man continued to smirk at him.

“Jyuushiro-san?” he asked again, shifting in place as his blood started to heat and rush to his groin, making his length start to harden in his pants. Jyuushiro started to walk over to him, feet quiet on the floor, making no sound.

“Ichigo-kun, you should have just told us that you were so interested in us. We would have loved to bring you into our relationship long ago,” Jyuushiro husked as he came to stand before Ichigo, head tilted down to look at the younger man. Ichigo looked down once more, finding his shoes much more interesting as he flushed brightly. “We do enjoy your company and care deeply for you. I believe that Urahara loves you but he has had much more time to get to know you,” he said, one hand cupping his chin and making him look up. “And I have no doubt at all that I will come to love you too.”

“Jyuushiro-san…” Ichigo breathed, his eyes wide as he stared up at the caring face. “I…”

“That’s it, Ichigo, say my name, but please drop the san,” Jyuushiro stated, getting a beautiful smile from Ichigo.

“Jyuushiro, are you gonna kiss me now?” Ichigo asked, becoming confident in the face that the other man did really care about him. Jyuushiro chuckled and leant down to slide their lips together, barely touching before pressing down a bit more firmly. Ichigo sighed and let his mouth open under the questing tongue, shyly responding to the muscle that slowly slid over his teeth and the roof of his mouth, just tasting and coaxing him into rubbing his tongue against the invading one. He moaned again, pressing closer to the other, eyes closed and breathing speeding up as he trembled.

He had never once felt such need and heat rushing through his veins, making his skin flush with a red color as his hands clenched at Jyuushiro’s shoulders, falling into the kiss. He barely noticed when long fingered hands slipped under his shirt and rubbed at his skin, adding to his pleasure. Ichigo moaned, running his hands down over strong shoulders before running up the well defined chest, feeling it under the man’s top.

“Ichigo,” Jyuushiro moaned as he pulled up from the kiss, opening his eyes to stare at flushed and blessed out face of his lover. Ichigo slowly opened his eyes as he licked his lips, which were swollen and flushed from his passion. The young man lowered his eyes before looking up back through his lashes. “My, aren’t you a beautiful sight,” the silver haired man purred, stroking a hand up the long neck and back to cup Ichigo’s head, drawing it back.

“No I’m not,” Ichigo denied, blushing even more at the soft look that came from the older man.

“Yes, you are,” Jyuushiro cooed, brushing his nose against the others temple before brushing his lips down over his cheeks and then over his lips. “Everything you do is beautiful and perfect; everything you do sends heat through my blood and makes me want you oh so much. Every spar and battle, your movements are like poetry. Do you have any idea how hard it is to fight while watching you fight and protect?”

“No,” Ichigo breathed. Swallowing as he shook his head, his eyes fluttered as the long fingered hands on his back moved to slide over his ribs, thumbs sliding over his nipples and making him moan.

“Yes, indeed so beautiful,” Jyuushiro chuckled, his eyes greedy as he watched the pleasure flash over the expressive face. He groaned when Ichigo arched up into his hand when he palmed the others pec, teasing his nipple into a tight bud. He smirked at the soft moans that came from the younger man and the way he responded to his touches, hands clenching at his haori.

“Jyuushiro,” Ichigo moaned, feeling his legs being nudged open by one of Jyuushiro’s legs and lifted one of his own to drape over his hips. He moaned as the lean hips rubbed against his own, hard prick rubbing against hard prick. “Oh my,” he panted, eyes squeezing shut as he shivered under the assault of pleasure, thick and heavy. He didn’t know if he was coming or going, feeling his groin tighten as his cock leaked heavily in his pants. “I’m…I’m… Jyuushiro,” he whined when Jyuushiro rocked and rolled their hips together as his lips and teeth teased Ichigo’s neck.

“If you need to cum, sweet Ichi, than come,” Jyuushiro purred, pulling back to watch as Ichigo arched and twitched, eyes wide. He moaned as the younger man screamed, his reitsu fluttering and wrapping around them, feeling him mewl and twitch as a wet spot spread slightly. The other’s body went limp, the red head coming to rest on his shoulder as he easily held the relaxed body up. “Beautiful, amazingly so.”

Ichigo lifted his head and looked up at the taller man with hazy eyes as the fact that he was sticky and needing a shower worked through the pleasured haze. 

“I’m sticky,” he slurred, blinking when Jyuushiro just chuckled and reached down to unbutton his pants, long fingers playing with the hair around the base of his cock before pulling his shirt up and off.

“Not yet you don’t. But you will once I’m done with you, you will,” the silver haired man chuckled, reaching down and hauling Ichigo up into his arms, making him wrap his legs around his waist. Pulling away from the desk, Jyuushiro walked over to the bed and laid his lover back onto it, covering him with his own body. 

Ichigo hummed at the feeling of another pressing him back, resting between his legs as the man chuckled softly as his hands tugged at the haori. “You’re still mostly dressed,” Ichigo pouted as he once more tugged at the others top, trying to get it off. “That’s not fair.”

Jyuushiro chuckled as he sat up onto his knees, Ichigo’s legs unwrapping from around his waist. “You’re right, it’s not,” he hummed as he pulled off the top, tossing it to the floor. Ichigo smiled as he sat up on one elbow, reaching out to tug at Jyuushiro’s belt, getting it loose and off, tossing it aside so that his lover’s hakama fell down enough for the other’s long cock to pop out of the top.

Ichigo blinked at the part that he could see and promptly blushed. “You’re…” he squeaked, eyes wide. Jyuushiro leant forward onto one hand and cupped Ichigo’s cheek with the other hand.

“Yes, I’m a bit over average but I’ll make sure that you are well prepared,” he promised. Ichigo smiled sweetly and reached up to draw him down into a soft kiss, his length starting to twitch and harden once more in his pants. As he pulled away, Jyuushiro chuckled and started to tug his lover’s jeans and boxer shorts down, tossing them over his shoulder before running his eyes over the body on display before him.

Ichigo was, as his clothes often suggested, lean; well defined muscles moved with an ease only a fighter ever found. His limbs were long, strong and beckoned him to tie them down so he could tease his way down to the half hard cock that was surrounded by neatly trimmed hair that was a shade darker then the hair on Ichigo’s head. His body was smooth, free of hair everywhere beyond his head and groin. “Beautiful,” he rumbled, trailing his fingers down the lean chest.

Ichigo sighed as he laid back and arched up into the touch, eyes half lidded as he watched his lover with anticipation. Jyuushiro smiled and decided to indulge in the need to taste his lover’s skin, leaning forward to lay an open kiss down onto the sweet skin.

The younger man shifted and moaned as his hands buried themselves into long, silver hair, hands curling and uncurling with each kiss, lick and nip to his skin. Jyuushiro made sure that he left marks wherever he got a positive response; along Ichigo’s ribs, down by his hips, one on his inner thigh, one near his left ankle.

Each mark made him purr with possessiveness, knowing that no matter what, Ichigo would always know just who had claimed him. Jyuushiro looked up the length of his lover’s body and purred happily at the gasping mouth, brown eyes wide and dazed as long fingered hands clung to the bedding under him. 

Chuckling, he worked his way back up the sweet body, tasting every inch again.

“Jyuushiro, you tease,” Ichigo moaned, reaching down to drag his lover into a needy kiss as Jyuushiro pulled his own pants off. “Need you,” he growled as they pulled apart again, panting slightly.

“I know and you’ll get me very soon,” Jyuushiro promised, stroking Ichigo’s cheek with one thumb, the younger man turning his head to kiss it. “But first, I have to do a few things,” he chuckled, shifting them so Ichigo’s head was up near the headboard. Smirking down at Ichigo, he flipped him over onto his hands and knees, getting a yelp of surprise from the younger man. “Don’t worry, sweet guardian, I know what I’m doing.” 

Running his hands down Ichigo’s back, he draped himself over the lean body once more and started to kiss his way down his lover’s back, leaving more marks and getting him to writhe under him once more. His hands smoothed down heaving sides and down to grip rocking hips, probably leaving behind bruises. The moan that he got that just added to his own lust and need.

Nipping at the tailbone of his lover’s spine, Jyuushiro lapped at the spot, getting a sound of surprised pleasure. Smirking, he continued to tease the spot, drawing out moans and gasps from Ichigo as the lean body rubbed against the bedding. Licking his lips, eyes glowing in delight and anticipation, he pulled back and spread the cheeks before him, exposing the twitching entrance to his gaze. He noted that it was a lovely dusky rose color making him drool at the thought of tasting it.

Doing just that, Jyuushiro leant forward and teased his tongue around the ring, feeling it flutter and twitch. Ichigo let out a sound of pleasure and surprise, trying to turn his head enough to see what the older man was going to do before moaning and letting his head drop down onto the bed again when Jyuushiro’s tongue stabbed into him and lapped at his walls. Shuddering, he let out soft moans with each stab of the slick tongue into his body, coaxing his entrance to relax and open for more.

The silver haired man removed a hand from one of Ichigo’s hips and reached out to his hakama, glad that he had taken Urahara’s advice and shoved a small bottle of lube into a small inside pocket. Finding the lube, he popped open the small bottle and slicked his fingers as he continued to tease the ring of muscles into letting his tongue deeper into the tight heat. As he pulled out his tongue, he slipped his finger into the tight body.

Ichigo shivered as the finger slipped into his body, his entrance tightening around the finger. It burned just ever so slightly but yet, feeling the finger deep in him drew out a sound of pleasure. He wiggled lightly as he adjusted to the feeling of having something in him. Jyuushiro chuckled lowly as he nipped at one cheek before placing a kiss onto it as he pulled his finger out before pressing it forward again. The younger man made a soft sound and rocked back into the finger.

“You’re doing so wonderful, Ichigo,” Jyuushiro cooed, rubbing his finger over his lover’s sweet spot, getting a choked moan and a hard shove back into it.

“Jyuushiro,” Ichigo cried out as a second finger slipped into him and both fingers stroked over the gland. He jerked and shuddered hard, his cock twitching and leaking against the bedding.

“Ah, such a beautiful sound,” Jyuushiro purred, nipping at one of Ichigo’s hip bones where a bruise was already rising from his grip earlier. “Almost ready,” he promised, working the fingers in and out of Ichigo’s body. He could feel the muscles relax around his fingers, twitching and squeezing, sucking them back into his body and making Jyuushiro moan at the thought of his cock being buried in the grasping heat.

“More, please,” Ichigo groaned lowly, body flooded with the pleasure that Jyuushiro was invoking in him, barely noticing that the third finger, or the sting of pain that came with it. Rocking back into the fingers, he hoped that soon the fingers would be removed and something bigger would fill him. “I need more. Gods’, fill me, please,” he pleaded.

Jyuushiro smiled lightly and moved so that he was draped over Ichigo’s body body again, fingers still working in and out of his mate’s body. “Going to give you more, don’t worry,” he said, pulling his fingers out of the grasping body before grabbing the lube and coating his length with some of it. “Remember, just stay relaxed,” he said into one ear as he pressed up against the twitching ring. Ichigo turned his head and caught eyes with his lover.

“Jyuushiro,” he breathed before Jyuushiro pressed forward, filling him, stretching him wide, the burn making him gasp and tighten around the other. Jyuushiro stopped moving once his balls rested against Ichigo’s ass, letting him become used to being filled. Ichigo took a long, slow breath, eyes closed as he twitched around the cock, body trying to push out the invader before relaxing under the gentle twitches and pushes.

“That’s it, sweet love, just relax,” Jyuushiro choked, fingers curled around his lover’s hips, knowing for sure that he was definitely bruising his mate’s skin. But at that moment, he couldn’t find it in himself to care with the tight heat that was squeezing around him oh so perfectly.

“Move,” Ichigo growled as he pushed back into Jyuushiro, demanding something, demanding friction and movement. Jyuushiro smirked, the look strained, before he pulled out very slowly and rocked back in, both men moaning at the friction and feeling that the movements created.

Groaning, Jyuushiro started a slow, easy pace in and out of Ichigo, the younger man spreading his legs as he tilted his hips back into the thrusts, rocking and moaning. He groaned at the whimpered pleas for more and faster, prompting him to start moving harder and faster, skin slapping together. Ichigo was quickly reduced to mewls as he clung to the bedding, eyes glazed and unseeing as his sweet spot was abused so perfectly that his cock leaked continuously. Arching, he moaned loudly as his lover bottomed out and rolled his hips to stimulate his nerves.

“God’s, so tight, Ichigo,” Jyuushiro moaned into one ear, continuing to thrust as he felt his climax start to curl and tighten low in his groin. Uncurling his hand from around the other’s hip, he reached down and curled his hand around Ichigo’s prick, determined to bring him off before he found his own climax.

It only took a couple of hard strokes before Ichigo was screaming his lover’s name, spilling over the long fingered hand and bedding. Jyuushiro growled as the body around him tightened to an almost vice like tightness around him, unable to do much more then twitch his hips a few times before he followed his lover into climax. Ichigo mewled slightly at the sticky warmth in a new place, rubbing his cheek against the blankets under his face.

Jyuushiro chuckled as he gained his breath, slowly pulling out of the still fluttering body and getting a sound of displeasure. Pressing a kiss to the lean back, he flipped Ichigo onto his back and eyed the other’s body, feeling smug at the disheveled look that he now sported, running his hands over the other’s ribs. Leaning forward, they lazily kissed before he pulled back.

“Let me run a hot bath. Losing your virginity so vigorously can leave you sore,” Jyuushiro hummed, rubbing at Ichigo’s bottom lip.

“Alright,” Ichigo replied, smiling lightly before he slowly stretched his body, feeling the soreness that his lover had spoken about. Jyuushiro smiled in sympathy at the wince that came from that move.

“I’ll run that bath and get you some pain killers,” he said as he stood up, Ichigo watching with appreciative eyes and relaxing into the bed. The rest of the night was spent in the bathroom or in the bed once the sheets had been changed, the two lover’s relaxing and getting to know each other.

Jyuushiro never told Ichigo that they had been watched through the computer that he used to communicate with Urahara, knowing that their lover would eventually blab about that fact.


	6. He's an Idiot 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: He’s an Idiot  
> Part: 6  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Pairing: Ichi/Ura  
> Word count: 1,857  
> AN: Ahh…another chapter. Mom is back from her surgery and is moving okay, which is good. I have things to do today so be glad.
> 
> *~*~*~*

The next couple of weeks speed by as he got to know Jyuushiro and what he and Urahara were hoping for with him, making him happy that they did want him, that they cared for him. It amazed him and made him nearly float on a cloud as he said goodbye to Jyuushiro.

“I’ll be coming to see you in a week, no worries,” Jyuushiro chuckled as he watched his lover pout, holding him close as he brushed his fingers over the marks that he could see, knowing that there were many more under the other's shirt collar. “You’ll have a week to have Urahara to yourself and he’s a different lover then I am. I have no doubt that you’ll enjoy your time with him,” he said, getting a curious look.

“What do you mean by that?” Ichigo asked, leaning into the touch, knowing that no one could see them and liked that fact since it allowed them time to just be together with no one around them. 

“I mean that he is a more dominate lover. He’s more likely to move you around, to drive you into senseless need then to allow you to do so,” Jyuushiro hummed, watching a soft blush spread over Ichigo’s cheeks. “He’s a very strong but loving lover.”

“So he’s a lot like he is when he’s focused on something?” Ichigo asked with a chuckle, eyes dancing with his amusement. Jyuushiro smirked and nodded as his hands slid down his arms to wrap around his waist, pulling him close.

“Yes, he is. Urahara is also very into fucking in odd places, usually where you can end up caught preferably but never where he can’t hide your body. He wouldn’t want someone to look at you since he’s very possessive,” Jyuushiro continued, getting a low laugh, the red head tilted back.

“I’m surprised that he allowed you to just jump me the way you did,” Ichigo said, voice slightly breathless as he remembered how he had ended up with Jyuushiro in his bed. The silver haired man smirked smugly as one hand crept back and squeezed his ass, getting a yelp.

“He likes your ass just as much as I do,” Jyuushiro chuckled, eyes sparkling with an amused look on his face. Ichigo blushed and nuzzled into his lover's chest before sighing and pulling away. “We need to get you to the gate so you can get home,” he said, pouting with Ichigo as the other nodded.

“Yeah. Let’s get going,” Ichigo hummed, pulling away from the strong body fully before grabbing his duffel bag that was a bit more heavy with clothing that he had been given. The clothes included a new kimono for him that he had worn to a festival, making him happy about something that was his own and no one else's.

Once they arrived at the gate, Jyuushiro stole one last kiss before the gate opened, allowing Ichigo to walk through with a soft blush, landing in Urahara's training area. No one but Urahara was waiting for him, the other man smirking at him as Ichigo blushed at the look that he was getting from his soon to be second lover, shifting his duffel bag on his shoulder.

“Hey there,” Ichigo greeted, going with it when Urahara just pulled him into his arms, the feeling of a broader body against his own different from when he felt Jyuushiro’s but just as welcomed, especially when broad hands laid themselves on his hips and squeezed gently.

“Have fun?” Urahara asked as he chuckled, watching the flush spread over Ichigo’s cheeks. Jyuushiro had sent him several letters telling him about what had been going on while Ichigo was in Soul Society so he knew just how accepting of Urahara he would be. The tape that he had recorded of Ichigo’s first time helped him quite a bit to.

“Yes,” Ichigo muttered, blushing brightly at the leer and the fact that a long fingered hand came down to squeeze at his ass, making him squeak.

“I can feel Jyuushiro’s reitsu all over you, little Ichigo, not to mention smell his scent,” Urahara purred as he nuzzled into Ichigo’s neck. The soft gasp as he brushed a particularly sensitive mark made him moan as his tongue danced out to taste it, feeling the lean body shudder and heard a sound of need escape. “Delightful.”

“I need a shower, Urahara,” Ichigo pouted, shivering at Urahara pulled away with dark eyes that snapped with lust. “I didn’t have a very long time to shower this morning so I’m probably not as clean as I want to be. You can jump me as soon as I feel I’m clean.”

“You’re going to make me wait?” Urahara whined, getting a dry look which made him sigh and nod as he squeezed Ichigo around the waist. “Fine, fine. You can use my shower.”

“You’re actually going to let me into your shower?” Ichigo chuckled, surprised and pleased at that fact as he stroked Urahara's cheek.

“Yes, I am,” Urahara hummed, pressing a kiss to the palm that he could reach. “You’re not going to stay in the other room after all, but instead you’re staying in mine,” he continued, taking Ichigo’s duffel bag, keeping one hand around the others waist and drawing him towards the ladder. Letting the other walk up the ladder, he was quick to follow, enjoying the way the younger man moved up the ladder.

Once they were up in the main shoten, Urahara lead Ichigo to his bedroom, letting his younger lover look around with a curious expression before he set the duffel bag onto a chair. Ichigo dug around after taking in the large, extremely comfortable futon, the light paint job that made the room feel airy but still cozy and the few pieces of furniture that were there for what looked to be for three people.

“You’ve been busy. Last time I peeked into your room, there were only two dressers,” Ichigo hummed, getting a smirk as Urahara pulled one drawer open from the new dresser. Ichigo peeked into the drawer before giving Urahara a long look.

“Your father's doing. He said that you need to be happy and that living with me saves you gas to get to work and the school. Your roommates were very unhappy when I told them they were highway robbers for daring to make you spend so much on rent,” Urahara said. His voice told Ichigo just how much fun his soon to be lover had. “I got last months rent and your deposit to.”

“Did you make sure you got under the floor boards to?” Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow when Urahara bent over and opened the bottom long drawer. Looking inside was where he had stashed his pay stubs and some emergency cash that he had made sure that no one but his father had known about. “Dad told you?” 

“Yes, your father told me,” Urahara chuckled as the younger man dug around and pulled out some fresh clothing. Urahara knew that the pair of shorts that were in his hands were short while the shirt was huge, actually being one of his shirts that he wore on the odd occasion he went to a concert. “And when did you steal that, you little thief?”

Ichigo flushed and played with the shirt. “About two months ago. Tessai allowed me to borrow a shirt when I came over that one day that it was raining so hard it was flooding. I got drenched between my car and the front door. So while my clothes were drying, I borrowed a pair of pants and a shirt. I kinda kept the shirt without him knowing though,” he explained, shrugging one shoulder. Urahara smirked and pulled Ichigo back into his arms once more and ran his lips over Ichigo’s.

The kiss, starting out soft and sweet, was quick to deepen, Urahara sliding his tongue into the sweetness that was Ichigo’s mouth as Ichigo pressed close and wrapped his arms around his neck. Ichigo responded to the kiss happily, using the skills that Jyuushiro had taught him, sucking on the invading tongue before laving his own over the slick muscle, teasing ever so slightly. 

Urahara growled and pushed him against the dresser as one long leg came up to wrap around his waist, pulling him deeper into the nestle between Ichigo’s legs. They both pulled away to moan, Ichigo’s more of a gasping sound as Urahara rolled his hips into his own. “Urahara…really need to take a bath,” he moaned, eyes closed as heat roared through him.

“Fine,” Urahara growled, wondering what Ichigo was planning on doing as he let go of the sweet body with a pout. Ichigo chuckled and ran his hands down the other's chest with a wink. 

“I took a shower every time before I was with Jyuushiro, mostly because I didn’t want to be sweaty or dirty considering what he liked to do,” Ichigo breathed out, still feeling needy and lusty from the kiss. Licking his lips as he turned from Urahara, picking up his clothes from where he had dropped them onto the floor, he winked at the older man and headed into the bathroom. He hummed in delight at the way the bathroom was set up. 

The bathtub was huge and looked to be perfect for Jyuushiro when he had an attack while he was there while the shower stall would be perfect for at least three people to take a shower together. The thought made him wonder when they would do that. Blushing at the thought, Ichigo placed the clothes down onto the sink, noting that there were three basins instead of just one or two. 

Shaking his head as he stripped out of his clothing, he dumped them into what he knew was his own hamper, noting that his dirty clothes had been taken away, probably to be cleaned by Tessai. Shaking his head once more, he started the shower, closing the door part of the way, knowing that if Urahara got impatient enough he would join him in the shower. Once the water was hot, he stepped under the heat with a moan, feeling his muscles unwind from the stress of having to leave one lover so soon after having just gotten him.

Humming lowly as he found his bathroom supplies hanging in their bag, he started to bathe, starting with his hair and moving down over his body, hissing every time he brushed over the sensitive spots on his body. His ears caught the sound of the door opening some more before closing behind Urahara, the man’s reitsu drenched with his need.

Turning so that he was facing the shower head, his back to Urahara, he tipped his head back with a moan of pleasure as he smirked at the sound of the other man quickly undressing. Looking over his shoulder, Ichigo smiled at him and turned once more, crooking his finger in a ‘come hither’ motion. Urahara was quick to comply, pressing Ichigo against the shower and making him moan as Jyuushiro’s words came true.


	7. He's an Idiot 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: He’s an Idiot 2  
> Part: 7  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Characters: Urahara/Ichigo  
> Word count: 2,631  
> AN: Ah...we come to the smut. *hands out fans*

*~*~*~*

Wrapping his arms around Urahara's neck, pulling him close as he moaned, rubbing against the strong body, the younger man shuddered and nipped at the tongue that was driving him into a twitching mass of need. Urahara growled and reached down to hitch up the long legs that happily wrapped around his waist, pressing close to the long body and rolling his hips into Ichigo’s. Their hard pricks came together, rubbing and pressing together as soft sounds of pleasure escaped the younger of them.

Ichigo pulled away from the kiss to pant softly as he drew his hands down over broad shoulders, feeling the well defined muscles shift and twitch under his touch, making him feel smug before he gasped at a nip to his neck. 

“Naughty, boy,” Urahara growled into one ear as Ichigo mewled, tossing his head back against the wall and rocked his hips. “Making me want you just so much just by touching me. How is it that you make my blood heat so very much so very fast?” he asked, brushing his lips over the adorably curved ears. He had always loved the ever so slight point that Ichigo’s ear ended in and he had always wanted to taste and nip at it.

He did so, drawing a breathless moan from Ichigo.

“Ah, such lovely sounds,” Urahara moaned as he pulled back enough to take in the pleasure flushed face. Ichigo’s lips were full and red from his kisses; his eyes were half lidded and so dark that they were nearly black, pupils blown. “What should I do to you first?” he mused, eyes running over the slim body. 

He enjoyed the twitch of the lean muscles that were covered by softly colored skin, the limbs long and lanky but still so very strong. Urahara purred as he noticed Ichigo’s cock, loving the way it was just right for the rest of him, hard and twitching, curving to his stomach as it jerked every so often. It beaded under his gaze, the pre-cum being washed away quickly under the spray. The blond had to love the fact that Jyuushiro had laid so many marks down on Ichigo’s body, knowing that soon he would add his own. 

The sight of hand shaped bruises on Ichigo’s hips told Urahara just how Ichigo had been taken and wanted to take him in the same way. But for the moment, he would be happy to make love with Ichigo’s back pressed up against the wall and adding his own set of bruises.

“You were well taken by Jyuu-chan, I see,” Urahara purred, looking up as Ichigo whined, large hands stroking over the bruises on his hips.

“Yes… Want you now though,” Ichigo whimpered, rubbing against his larger lover, feeling the other's cock brush between his cheeks and over his entrance that twitched in interest at the feeling of such a large prick. He was feeling decidedly empty and ached to be filled.

Urahara chuckled and nibbled at Ichigo’s neck as his cock pressed against the other's entrance ever so slightly, getting a low moan from him. “So needy for me,” he purred into one ear, teasing the tip of his lover’s ear. “Need to get you ready for me though. I’m sure that Jyuu-chan had to prepare you every time you two came together.”

“Well…not every time,” Ichigo admitted with a blush, shivering as he felt Urahara reach for a bottle in his bag. The label stated that it was water soluble lube, making his entrance twitch in interest at where things were going. “Are you going to open me up for you? Are you going to tease me?” he breathed into one of Urahara's ears.

Urahara growled and rocked his hips hard against Ichigo’s, making him gasp and drop his head back as his eyes squeezed shut, twitching in pleasure. “I will do that and oh so much more. But first, I want to see if Jyuushiro’s raving of your mouth is true. Will you get down on your knees before me, little guardian?” he asked, his eyes dark as Ichigo bit his bottom lip and looked excited about going down on the other man.

“Oh, very happily,” Ichigo moaned, brushing their lips together with a smirk on his lips as his hand ran down Urahara's chest, sliding between them to tease the base of his cock, getting a rumbling growl from the other. “Let me taste, let me tease?” he begged lowly. He had learned during his time with Jyuushiro that he loved taking a cock into his mouth, loved the weight and size on his tongue, slipping down his throat as he swallowed and licked and tasted. 

He had taken every chance to practice and thought he had gotten pretty good while he had been in Soul Society. Or so a breathless, amazed Jyuushiro had said often before making him scream and beg soon after.

Urahara's chuckle drew him out of his thoughts, making him blush as he was set down on his feet, a large hand tugging at his hair, the bottle of lube placed onto a shelf. “Go down on me, my little guardian, and blow my mind,” he purred, eyes glinting. Ichigo shivered as he slipped to the floor, scowling at the fact that it was so hard before blinking as he was handed a shower towel by the other man.

“Thank you,” he husked, getting a loving smile from the other.

“You’re welcome. We don’t want your knees to hurt after all,” Urahara purred, getting a blush from him once more. Once the thick towel was under his knees, Ichigo finally took a good look at the cock that would soon be in him, stretching him wide and driving him into insanity if his blond lover had anything to say about it.

It was longer and slightly thicker then Jyuushiro’s own, making Ichigo understand just why their silver haired lover had used such large toys on him at random times. 

They were to help his body take in the length before him, making him send a prayer of thanks winging to the man even as his tongue slid out and lapped at the tip, tasting water, musk and just the slightest bit of precum. 

Moaning softly in delight, he grasped the base of the other's cock and tilted it up towards Urahara's stomach, using the chance to tease the length with his tongue, getting soft pants from his lover. He moaned at the way the prick felt like steel covered with soft velvet, knowing that it would be amazing the moment he took it into his mouth. Working his way to the tip, he took the head into his mouth and gave it a suck, mewling happily at the taste as one hand came to rest on Uraharas hip and the other stroked what he wasn’t able to fit into his mouth.

“Fuck, Ichigo,” Urahara groaned, reaching down to tangle his fingers into short hair as his hips thrust a tiny bit, the hand on his hip squeezing in warning. “Please, baby, take more in,” he whined as dark brown eyes rolled to look up at him and Ichigo gave a hard suck to his head before sliding down as far as he was able to without some preparation for more. 

Urahara yelped as Ichigo hollowed his cheeks and pulled back as he tried to suck his brains out of his dick. 

Ichigo had to feel smug at the fact that he was making the great and powerful genius Urahara lose his mind with every swipe of his tongue, every suck and pull as he worked the other over with his mouth. He knew that very few people had ever been able to see the other man just come apart and want to just shove his cock down the person’s throat. 

Jyuushiro had been right about another thing: Urahara loved a cock sucking mouth, especially when that mouth worked to bring him pleasure and enjoyed doing it.

Pouting when he was pulled off of the prick, he squeaked as he was hauled up into strong arms and pressed against the wall as Urahara growled, his eyes dark and lusty as he rocked his hips. “You are a very bad boy, teasing me like that,” he growled, getting a full blown blush from his younger lover. Nipping at Ichigo’s bottom lip, he smirked at the needy sound that came from Ichigo.

“Urahara…fuck me,” he moaned, eyes half lidded as he wrapped his arms and legs tightly around the bigger man. Ichigo rolled his hips into Urahara's, drawing him closer as his body heated from not only the water that fell around them, but also the pleasure that he was once more drowning in.

Urahara once more growled and initiated a deep kiss, their tongues sliding and touching as one of his hands reached for the bottle of lube, opening the top with rushing fingers. Once he had the top open, he slicked his fingers, keeping the kiss going, feeling Ichigo writhe and cling to him as he whimpered into the kiss. Once he had his fingers slicked, he reached down behind his younger lover and slid his fingers over the hole that he could feel winking at him, teasing him, begging him to fill it.

They both moaned as his finger slipped into the grasping body, prompting Ichigo to press down into the finger as his nails dug into the broad back of his lover. Urahara pulled away from the kiss with a growl, he worked the finger in and out of the willing body, watching Ichigo drop his head back and gasp and moan as he rocked and moved in time with the finger. 

A second finger worked its way into the relaxing body, feeling the muscles relax around them and twitch ever so slightly. “That’s it, Ichigo, just let me in,” Urahara purred as he moved the two fingers in and out of his lover's body, feeling him rock. He smirked and crooked his fingers, listening to the other male scream in pleasure as he stroked over the bundle of nerves that was his sweetspot.

“Fuck,” Ichigo groaned, eyes squeezed shut and head tossed back as he continued to twitch under the assault of the fingers in him. “Give me another…please,” he moaned, getting his eyes to open a crack to stare at Urahara, noting that the man was watching him with dark eyes that promised the inability to walk. “Urahara…”

“Kisuke, Ichigo, call me Kisuke,” Urahara chuckled as he slid a third finger in. The scream of his name sent fire through his veins, his cock twitching with precum leaking at the tip. “Perfect,” he breathed as his fingers started to spread open. Ichigo mewled lowly and rocked his hips hard, biting his bottom lip as he let his eyes fall shut once more.

“Kisuke, I need you in me. Now,” he panted, just barely begging for more as he shuddered hard as the fingers slammed into his relaxed and opened body.

“Are you sure? I’m just slightly longer and bigger than our dear Jyuu-chan,” Urahara asked as he worked the fingers in and out of the others body a few more times as Ichigo nodded his head frantically.

“Yes, I want you now. Ukitake has been helping me in that regards, and you probably know it,” Ichigo moaned, shuddering hard under the touches. Urahara chuckled and nodded as he pulled his fingers out of the grasping body. 

“Yes, I do know that,” he hummed, pressing a kiss to Ichigo’s shoulder as he pulled his fingers out and put the smaller male onto his feet. “I don’t want to hurt your back with the wall, so we’re going to do it this way,” Urahara stated, turning Ichigo around and pressing against his back, his cock rubbing against the sweet ass that was before him, finding that they were at the perfect height in relation to each other for what he was going to do.

Reaching down and making sure that his length was slick, the shower head not quite hitting them with water, Urahara pressed the tip against the grasping, fluttering hole and slipped into the sweet body before him, moaning quietly at the heat that gripped him, welcomed him. Dropping his head to lay between Ichigo’s shoulders blades as his young lover pressed part of his chest against the wall and pressed his hips back, Urahara moaned lowly. Gripping lean hips, he forced himself to wait for the other to adjust before moving.

When he got a hip twitch, he growled happily and started to move, to fuck in and out of his lover with long, fast thrusts into a welcoming body, getting sounds of pleasure that fueled his own. Ichigo could feel the burn and sting of Urahara's cock sliding into places that only a toy had touched and not that far in the past, but it only made him beg for more as his cock jumped with each solid swipe over his sweet spot.

He scratched at the wall, unable to decide if he wanted to fuck back into the driving cock or fuck forward into the hand that had slid around to curl around his own length and started to stroke in time with Urahara's length. “Kisuke, yes… More,” he pleaded, shuddering hard as the hand around his squeezed before continuing to stroke him. 

The pace of the thrusts into his body started to come faster, making him shudder and nearly scream at the sheer power of them. He knew that he was going to be bruised and sitting oddly but he wanted nothing more then to continue feeling it, continue being taken, claimed. He felt loved by the man that was holding him close, brushing his mouth over his back and placing kisses and licks that were contradictory to the powerful thrusting that he was feeling.

“KISUKE!” Ichigo screamed, his back arching as he shuddered hard and bit his bottom lip. His eyes rolled back and he came, his cum splattering against the wall and slicking his lovers hand as he tightened around the still driving length.

Urahara growled and slid in and out of the twitching, squeezing, body a couple more times before stopping and growling as he shuddered hard, falling over the edge of climax. “Ichigo,” he growled, brushing his lips over the others neck with a smile, eyes closed as his length started to soften, still buried deep in the limp body. 

Opening his eyes, he chuckled at the sight of Ichigo using the wall to keep himself propped up, cheeks flushed and still panting. Urahara slowly pulled out, getting an unhappy sound at the sting and the fact that his lover was left open, and grabbed the wash cloth that Ichigo had been using to wash up. Using it, he made sure that the younger man was cleaned as much as he could be considering he was still limp and being held up by Urahara.

Once that was done, the shop keeper turned off the water, wrapped Ichigo in a huge towel that had been custom made just for the young shinigami and headed into the bedroom. Ichigo opened his eyes finally, smiling up at his lover as he let Urahara dry him and then toss the towel aside.

“What are you going to do to me now?” Ichigo purred as he stretched his body out on the bed in a very feline manner. He was confident in his sexuality and knew that Urahara wanted him just as much as he wanted the older man. 

On top of that, he still had three days to relax and enjoy being with his lover. He was going to put it to good use.


	8. He's an Idiot 2 Pt. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: He’s an Idiot  
> Arc: 2  
> Part: 8  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Characters: Yumichika, Ichigo  
> Word count: 3,411  
> AN: Another chapter…one to go! And then I start with number 3. *nods*
> 
> *~*~*~*

“So tell me how it feels to be in a threesome?” Yumichika drawled as he walked up to the lounging Ichigo. The younger shinigami was sitting on the porch of Jyuushiro’s home while his two lovers reconnected inside, the sounds hidden away by a silencing kidos. Ichigo himself was in a simple kimono that split up the middle, leaving his long legs exposed to the world. Yumichika had to admit that Ichigo looked good, happy in a way that he hadn’t been before.

“Three months and my first finals, and we’re still going strong,” Ichigo said, a smile twitching upwards. “Would you like some tea?” he asked, holding up an extra cup. 

“Please,” Yumichika hummed, sitting down on one of the steps as Ichigo poured some of the fragrant tea. “What kind is that?”

“Madarin orange,” Ichigo replied, handing over the tea cup with a smile. “Kisuke suggested it to me actually and I’ve come to enjoy it a lot,” he said as Yumichika tasted the tea.

“It is good. And you call him Kisuke? When did this happen?” Yumichika purred, watching Ichigo blush and smirk, an interesting look for his younger friend.

“Oh, sometime between our first time in the shower and falling onto his very comfortable futon I think,” Ichigo mused as he stretched his legs out before him and crossed them. “It was a bit of a daze of pleasure at the time,” he admitted with a smirk. 

“Oh you naughty boy you,” Yumichika purred, his eyes flaring in delight at the new information. “You know…Me, Ikkaku and Hana-kun were all very worried about you, my dear Ichigo.”

Ichigo looked up from his cup of tea as he tilted his head. “Oh? Why?” he asked, Yumichika giving him a soft smile.

“You were lonely, Ichigo-kun. Here there are so many people coming together in relationships and you hadn’t been able to have even a hint of a fling while you were a teen,” Yumichika said, sipping a bit of tea. Ichigo smiled slightly. “So we were worried that you were getting lonely. Loneliness can hurt just as much as losing someone. We were actually going to try to hook you up with Jyuushiro-san and Urahara-san, but they beat us to the punch.”

“I can tell you right now that I’m glad that Ukitake actually did figure out my slip of the tongue otherwise I would still be alone in a sea of couples,” Ichigo hummed, pouring more tea into his cup. “And I really didn’t mean to say anything but I did slip when I was talking with him.”

“I’m glad that you three did come together in the long run. I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you so relaxed like this,” Yumichika said, getting a sweet look from the other man. “And so damn in love. It’s good for you. How is your family and other friends taking it?”

“My dad and sisters are surprisingly happy about me being with Ukitake and Kisuke, despite the age difference. As for my friends,” Ichigo said, rubbing a finger over the rim of his cup as he tried to think of how to best describe it. “They’re okay that I’m a triad with two other men but a couple of them would have preferred that I get together with someone younger, like Renji or Shuuhei-san.”

“They do know that both Renji and Shuuhei-kun are in their late 200’s right?” Yumichika asked, blinking when Ichigo snorted.

“Apparently that’s better than the fact that Kisuke is in his early 500’s or that Jyuushiro is over a thousand. No matter the fact that Renji is planning his bonding with Rukia and Shuuhei-san just isn’t what I want in a lover, much less a life partner,” Ichigo drawled, scowling. “Sado and Uryuu-kun were the only ones to just accept that I’m now Jyuushiro’s and Kisuke’s lover, which I’m grateful for.”

“I would be too, especially since you’ve known so many of them for years, a couple since you were kids,” Yumichika hummed with a smile on his lips at the fact that Ichigo had at least two friends who stood by him. “At the very least you have your shinigami friends to support and help you in any way you need it.”

“True. You guys, at least, haven’t complained about the damn age difference,” Ichigo sighed as he shook his head.

“Never will let you get hurt, sweety,” Yumichika drawled, finishing his tea and placing the tea cup aside. ”You’re the baby of us and you’ve been through hell at such a young age. If you had been able to live your life normally, you would have died, come to Soul Society as a young kid and grown up to go to the academy.”

“Oh goody, puberty all over again,” Ichigo chuckled, eyes sparkling brightly as he teased his friend. “All of our enemies and the Winter War notwithstanding, I’m glad that I met you guys. Everyone has become very good friends and I would have never gotten together with my lovers, much less bring Kisuke and the Vizards back to a home that they had been forced to leave.”

“That reminds me, how are the Vizards taking your new relationship with your two men?” Yumichika asked as he sat back on his hands, legs crossed Indian style.

“Kensai wants to pout about not asking me out earlier while the others are happy about us getting together. I believe that Shinji muttered that it was about time it had happened before he dragged Kensai off for some alone time,” Ichigo told him, getting a low chuckle.

“Poor Vizard, losing his chances at a sweet little guardian strawberry,” Yumichika chuckled, getting scowled at by Ichigo before he tossed a cookie that had sat in a small tin. “Thank you,” the beautiful male chirped, taking the cookie and biting into it with a low laugh.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Ichigo snorted as he pulled out another cookie and ate it with a hum of pleasure. “At the least Shinji got his act straight for once and did something.”

“I take it that it’s been a long time coming?” Yumichika asked as he reached out and stole another cookie from the tin.

“Oh yes. I got Shinji drunk one time and he actually admitted to the fact that he had a thing for Kensai since they had become taichos but had never done anything because he didn’t want to ruin their friendship,” Ichigo said, eyes sparkling. “Those two have more sex than rabbits, only coming up for air to get food and to change their bed sheets.”

“Damn, talk about honeymoon gone long,” Yumichika chuckled, enjoying the time with his friend and fellow bottom. True, he topped as well, but at the moment, he was just a bottom with another bottom. “Have you heard about Shiba-san’s brat brother?”

“I thought he was a bastard brother?” Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend, getting a low chuckle.

“Their parents were married alas,” Yumichika sighed, doing a dramatic pose before they burst into laughter.

“Anyway, what about Ganju?” Ichigo asked, getting his breath back and calming down enough to ask.

Yumichika sniffed before smirking at the other male. “Well, he was a good boy once he just happened to run across me and my lover’s having a bit of fun in an alleyway. But for the last week…” he trailed off. “Well the little bastard has been harassing our Hanatoru-kun and driving him to near tears once more. We’ve had to keep him with either me or Ikkaku with Unohana-taicho's permission. A couple of times he hung around Kenpachi-taicho and they’ve gotten quite close with one another. Taicho is very unhappy with the Shiba brat and would happily transfer him out of the eleventh if he could get away with it.”

“From what Jyuushiro has told me, there are no available spaces, not for a while at least. There are some shinigami who are planning to move on finally though. Live some new lives,” Ichigo mused, tapping his bottom lip with a cookie before eating it.

“So for now, we have to keep him. Taicho put him with a tutor finally though, which is good,” Yumichika hummed. “Taicho though is going to kick his ass, make him regret ever fucking with one of his people, even if they’re a member of the fourth and a healer. Hana-chan is a part of the eleventh just by the fact that he’s dating me and Ikkaku-kun. So Ganju is in a shit load of trouble.”

“He’s a stupid fuck, but we knew this,” Ichigo sighed. “Another strike against him is that he actually went up to Jyuushiro and asked him just why he was dating a mere child with no skills.”

“What did Ukitake-taicho do?” Yumichika asked, raising an eyebrow at the now smirking Ichigo.

“Haven’t you wondered where he got the bruised ribs and nearly broken arm?” Ichigo cooed, Yumichika going still before looking at him. “Yeah, Jyuushiro planted a foot into his ribs and proceeded to tell him just what he needed to know about my so called non-existent skills as he twisted his arm back.”

“Well, I don’t think you’re going to have to worry about being insulted ever again at the least,” Yumichika snorted with a smile, pouring fresh tea into his cup.

“You should have Kenpachi kick Ganju around for a few hours. Show him that despite his academy training and the training from his sister that it doesn’t mean he’s anything spectacular,” Ichigo drawled. “Especially against someone with sheer power and stamina on top of some training. Hell, I have power to match Kenpachi’s on top of much more training and I only usually come out in a tie with him.”

“You may have something there,” Yumichika mused, glad that he had come to talk with Ichigo after all.

The front door opened, prompting them to look up, Ichigo smiling brightly up at Urahara.

“Ichigo had something?” the blond man asked as the youngest shinigami reached out a hand to beckon him down for a kiss. Which he happily did, kneeling down and bringing their lips together in a deep, slow kiss.

As they pulled apart, Yumichika said, “He was just helping me with an annoyance. I’ll leave you guys alone.” Standing up, he smiled smugly at the two lovers and stepped down off of the porch. “Ichigo-kun, I’ll bring Hanatoru-kun over sometime soon,” he promised before leaving. Ichigo chuckled and gathered the used dishes, placing them on a tray.

“Come on, my dear guardian, me and Jyuu-chan have something special for you,” Urahara hummed as they stood. Once the tray was in the kitchen, Urahara lead him into the bedroom, making Ichigo’s blood heat and his body tremble in anticipation.


	9. He's an Idiot 2 Pt. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: He’s an Idiot  
> Arc: 2  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Part: 9  
> Characters: Ichigo, Urahara, Jyuushiro, Hanatoru, ect  
> Word Count: 1,614  
> AN: Final chapter for this one! Next round is He’s an Idiot 3. 
> 
> I wish to thank CutsyCat for her time in editing this lovely story and all those readers who have taken the time to read and review this for me. Thank you and I hope you enjoy He’s an Idiot 3, starting next week.
> 
> Now, one last thing. Before I start posting He’s an Idiot 3, I want to ask your opinions on what pairing should be written for He’s an Idiot 5. He’s an Idiot 4 is written already and 6 shall be an overview of all of the characters and what they are doing, maybe some surprises.
> 
> The current pairings in this story line is Yumichika/Ikkaku/Hanatoru, Urahara/JYuushiro/Ichigo, Kenpachi/Shuuhei and Stark/Gin/Kira.
> 
> Give me your ideas and I might do it. I already have one pairing that I’m going to do anyways.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Ichigo was sitting on a very soft pillow on top of Urahara’s lap, feeling the night before, still sore from being taken by both of his lovers but still feeling smug satisfaction. The eleventh division had invited him and his two lovers, or so Yumichika had said when he had found them coming back from a date.

 

They had decided to go seeing as they had to cut their dinner short due to a waitress’ insistent need to flirt with Urahara and then Jyuushiro when Ichigo had perched on the blond’s lap. They had gotten annoyed, gathered their dinner to go and had left only to run across Yumichika, who had told them about the party.

 

Ichigo was holding a cup of soda, deciding to pass on any alcohol while Urahara and Jyuushiro both held a sake sauce. Yumichika and Hanatoru wandered towards them, Urahara making a sound and lifting the pillow and his lover up and off of his lap, putting him to the side.

 

“I am not going to stick around. I know exactly what you guys gossip about and I have no urge to listen to you three gossip,” he stated, Ichigo giving him an amused look as he settled onto his new spot. He idly reached into Urahara’s pants and grabbed the aspirin bottle from him before tucking it into a hidden pocket on his own kimono.

 

“Wimp,” Ichigo chuckled as Yumichika sat down, Hanatoru perching in his lap with a shy smile. “Shoo. Go away. Let us talk and compare,” he teased, Jyuushiro chuckled as Urahara made an annoyed sound.

 

“I can only hope that they don’t compare to us,” Urahara stated, pulling off insulted lover rather well before he smirked. Ichigo laughed lowly and leant forward to steal a soft kiss from his blond mate, Hanatoru cooing quietly as he leant against his own lover.

 

“Go on you two. I know that you both wish to speak with Kenpachi-san about the new interdivision program,” Ichigo said as he pulled away from the kiss, licking his lips with a smile. Jyuushiro smiled and nodded his head, tugging Urahara up.

 

“Come on, Kisuke, let’s go and leave Ichigo-kun with his friends,” he hummed, drawing their lover away.

 

Yumichika twittered. “Yes, you two haven’t let us have him in a long time. You’ve been so selfish,” he purred teasingly. Ichigo flushed as he shrugged, amused by his friend.

 

“I’ve been selfish to,” he said, finishing his soda with an amused look on his face. “Then again, we’ve been getting to know each other as lovers.”

 

“Which is what needs to be done considering this is your first relationship,” Hanatoru said. He smiled as he laid his head onto Yumichika’s shoulder, feeling the other run his fingers through his hair. “Though I have a feeling that it was a good thing that you waited so long for such a relationship.”

 

“It was, for me at least,” Ichigo hummed, smiling as he put the soda cup in his hand aside. “There were so many people after me that wanted to date me just because I had so much power that I would have had a hard time figuring out who wanted me just for me and who wanted me for my power,” he continued. Hanatoru nodded.

 

“You would have been hurt because of that,” the tiny healer sighed, shaking his head with a small frown on his lips.

 

“You probably would have had kicked his ass for daring to do that to you,” Yumichika mused, pressing a kiss to Hanatoru’s shoulders. “I bet you’re glad that you never took us up on that night together,” he purred, his lover looking at him with some curiosity. “It was last year and we were all a little buzzed, celebrating the end of the Winter War.”

 

“It never happened and I’m glad that I had waited for as long as I did,” Ichigo sighed, smiling at the thought. “I know where I stand with them, and I know their feelings for me as well as mine for them. It’s a good, solid relationship from the get go, which I’m very happy to have at this point.”

 

“Especially since you will be coming to stay for good so much sooner than normal,” Yumichika hummed.

 

Ichigo’s lips twitched upwards in slight humor. “I was thinking of coming once I get my business degree here in 4 years. Outside of my family, I really don’t have much tying me to the living world. Even the Vizards are coming here more often than not to visit, and my friends have free passes to come back and forth as they wish to.”

 

“So you’re going to just leave your body behind for good?” Hanatoru asked, tipping his head to the side in question.

 

“The original time line for me to live is actually very…wrong. I wouldn’t be living to 40 but rather 30 max, and those last years would be very uncomfortable for me,” Ichigo finally admitted. “Kisuke is actually turning my body into a gigai while we’re here with Jyuushiro. A perfect gigai so I can finish my college years and visit, but my chain is almost completely broken through.”

 

“Oh, Ichigo,” Hanatoru gasped as he covered his mouth, Yumichika's eyes going wide as they leant towards Ichigo.

 

“Don’t worry about it you guys. We’ve already talked with the sou-taicho about what is going on. I’ll make weekly visits to here and on vacation I’ll spend a week here with Jyuushiro before heading back. After I graduate, for all intent and purposes, I will be working in America, running a new candy store for Urahara. At least according to my bank accounts and tax records,” he stated, smiling slightly. “A permanent gate will be set up in the training ground of both places while specialized mod souls will be the main employees.”

 

“Sounds as if you guys have planned things out,” Yumichika said. He and Hanatoru relaxed, knowing that everything had been taken cared of and that Ichigo was going to be watched over.

 

“That was a part of me spending so much time with Ukitake and Kisuke when I’m not at school or with my family,” Ichigo hummed, smiling as he flashed back to all of the time he had spent with Urahara. It hadn’t been sexual all of the time between the three of them, but also just being with each other, getting used to quirks and the way they lived. It was, in Ichigo’s book, perfect.

 

“Well, at least you know things will be all set when you finally join us for good,” Yumichika said, Hanatoru beaming brightly. “I hear that Ukitake-san gave his basement to Urahara-san for a lab and gave you one of the extra bedrooms for a private space,” he drawled, watching Ichigo flush. One of the newer division members broke in and gave Yumichika a mixed drink, Hanatoru a lighter mixed drink and refreshed Ichigo’s soda from a bottle before leaving quickly.

 

“He did. He doesn’t want to move, and me and Kisuke both love his home so we’re going to move in with him. Not much different then when Hanatoru moved in with you two,” he said.

 

Hantoru gave his smiling lover a mock glare. “More like they just moved me right on into their home from the barracks,” he drawled making Ichigo laugh at the ‘I’m so innocent’ look on Yumichika’s face. Hanatoru chuckled and pressed several kisses to his face.

 

“To move on to another topic, I can’t help but wonder just who will end up getting together next,” Ichigo admitted as his brown eyes scanned over the people attending the party. He spotted Shuuhei standing with Rukia, Renji and Kira, waving to them and getting waves back.

 

“I bet it’ll end up Shuuhei-san,” Hanatoru said, tasting his drink via the straw that had come with it.

 

“Why do you say that, Hanatoru-kun? I’ve never seen him with anyone but his one nighters or with those girls that follow him around like groupies,” Ichigo said, taking a moment to stare at Shuuhei over the rim of his glass. He could admit that if he hadn’t been with Jyuushiro and Urahara, he probably would have landed in bed with the man. He was all sleek, deceptive strength and exceedingly handsome.

 

“Kenpachi-taicho has been checking him out but hasn’t been doing anything since Shuuhei-san really doesn’t advertise his bi-sexuality,” Hanatoru told them, Yumichika giving him a smugly proud look on his face.

 

“Well, knowing Kenpachi, he’ll find out, bide his time and make his move when the time is right,” Ichigo purred, smirking. “Just a matter of some luck and Shuuhei going home with a guy in front of him.”

 

“Considering the eleventh and the eighth are paired in the interdivision cooperation thing going on,” Yumichika said, “that won’t be hard. Should only take a few weeks.”

 

“Don’t forget, in three months Stark-san and Gin-san are being released from their house arrest,” Ichigo mused. “Kira-san will be watching over them.”

 

“And Kira did crush hard on Gin-san, but Gin-san never let anything happen between them,” Hanatoru hummed.

 

“So either Kenpachi-taicho will jump Shuuhei-san or Kira-kun will end up with two lovers,” Ichigo stated, getting looks from the other two. “An Arrancar is a lot like a Vizard. When we know if someone is interested, we don’t waste time in getting them, otherwise we watch and bide our time.”

 

“Then we’ll take Kenpachi-taicho and Shuuhei-san,” Yumichika stated, all of them nodding in agreement.

 

“Loser must cross dress at the summer festival in six months?” Hanatoru suggested, Ichigo and Yumichika both trading looks and agreeing to it as the party continued on around them.


End file.
